


Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

by Ragna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Reborn llega con un genio de mierda a la habitación y se acuesta junto a Tsunayoshi, a la mañana siguiente Tsuna lo consciente un poco y le dice que se tome un día de descanso.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 26
Collections: The_chaos_club





	Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Betsunichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan) in the [R27week_spanish](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/R27week_spanish) collection. 



> "Hombre italiano en cuerpo de niño llega enojado dónde su futuro esposo a que lo acurrúque y mime luego cuando despierten" fue mi primera idea para un resumen xD
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Reborn y Tsuna han compartido cama muchas veces pero esta vez es diferente...

Reborn había tenido un día de mierda.

No era fácil lograr hacerle tener un día de mierda y seguir viviendo, pero _lamentablemente_ entre arcobalenos no se podían asesinar. Aunque lo intentarán. Colonnello era un bastardo y lo sería hasta el fin de los tiempos. Lal tenía que agradecerle a años de la maldición que su prometido siguiera con vida aún.

Lo mismo con ese imbécil de Skull. Ambos podían hacer una competencia de cuál sería el más idiota y seguramente la ganarían los dos, _con honores._

—… ¿Reborn?

Somnoliento y entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, Tsunayoshi se levantó un poco en la cama para verlo mientras Reborn se colocaba el pijama. No le dijo nada, no tenía por qué. Solo terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él.

Tsunayoshi captó de inmediato su mal humor y no dijo nada, alzó la manta de la cama y se corrió más hacia la pared. Dejándole un gran espacio a él para que pudiera acomodarse.

—Gracias —contesto tosco, borde. Respondiendo de forma casi automática.

El castaño asintió, acomodando la manta sobre su cuerpo infantil. Otra cosa que sumó a su irritación, la reunión de hoy se suponía que Verde estaría informándoles sobre los avances de la medicina que adelantaría el crecimiento. Pero Colonnello y Skull tuvieron la genial idea de ponerse a discutir por alguna estúpida razón.

Ni siquiera quería recordar a ese par de acéfalos.

—Mamá hizo estofado hoy, dejé algo para ti cuando llegarás de la reunión con los demás.

Bostezo.

Reborn suspiró, intentando controlar sus emociones. Tsunayoshi no tenía nada que ver en el conflicto de los otros dos que causó su mal genio.

—Esta bien, comeré si me da hambre antes de dormir.

Esa respuesta pareció ser la suficiente para que el adolescente aceptará que no tenía ganas de hablar respecto a nada en particular y se acurrucara entre las sábanas junto a él. Reborn lo vio de reojo. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su rostro relajado bajo la luz de la luna.

—… buenas noches, Reborn —susurró, con los párpados cerrados y los labios levemente elevados—. Que tengas un buen sueño…

Esperó hasta que el castaño volviera a caer dormido para soltar un pequeña risa, mucho más tranquilo ahora a cuando llegó.

Su cuerpo también había sentido el cansancio de todo el día, y podía sentir que también se le venía el sueño encima.

Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro, acurrucándose cerca suyo. Tenía demasiado cansancio y Tsuna era _calentito_ , ya si después el imbécil decía algo lo haría sufrir las penas del infierno. En poco esto dos ronquidos se podían escuchar en la habitación del joven que sería el décimo Vongola.

* * *

—Reborn, Reborn… despierta, ya son las doce de la tarde.

Imposible.

—Deja de decir estupideces Tsunayoshi, jamás he despertado tarde-

Cuando abrió los ojos y se enderezó en la cama para ver al chico con ropa casual, sin el nido de pájaros que era su cabello en la mañana y con una bandeja de comida entre manos no supo cómo reaccionar.

León junto a él se transformó en un reloj analógico, sintiendo que era lo que su dueño más necesitaba. Efectivamente, eran las doce y seis de la tarde.

—Te traje café y el estofado de ayer, en unas horas más mamá preparará el almuerzo —la forma en que o dijo llamó la atención del azabache, que se le quedó mirando intrigado—. ¿De verdad fue tan terrible la reunión de ayer? Jamás habías llegado así de una reunión con los otros arcobaleno.

Ah, estaba preocupado.

Tomó la taza de café de la bandeja, ignorando la pregunta del chiquillo y optando por acomodarse mejor en la cama. Moviendo los cojines en su espalda para que hicieran un buen respaldo.

—No fue nada, solo Skull y Colonnello siendo insoportables. Nada nuevo.

—Ya veo, entonces podrías volver a dormir después de comer. Si estás tan cansado.

—No te librarás de mi entrenamiento así de fácil–

—¡Oh Reborn! ¡Cómo si no supiera eso ya!

Eso hizo que el sicario detuviera sus palabras.

Tsunayoshi se le quedó viendo con el ceño algo fruncido, luego cerró los ojos y expulsó una gran calada de oxígeno. Volviendo a abrir sus párpados más tranquilo.

—Toma _tú_ un descanso, tonto. Aproveché de llamar a Takeshi y Hayato para revisar los apuntes para los exámenes finales, no estaré de holgazán. Y prometí ayudar a Lambo con matemáticas, Fuuta está esperando abajo a qué regrese a ayudarle con su maqueta para la escuela.

Jo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el mocoso se iba a _ocupar_ tanto mientras Reborn no estaba despierto?

—Tsk.

—…Reborn.

—Está bien —replicó, quitándole la bandeja con su desayuno al otro—. Solo asegúrate de hacer las cosas bien, las estaré revisando después de almuerzo.

Tsuna rio alegre, sonriendo y asintiendo. Levantándose de la cama sin cuidado, caminando hacia la salida.

—¡Qué tengas un buen día de descanso, Reborn! —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Reborn se quedó en silencio, solo en la habitación, repasando la última interacción que tuvo con su supuesto pupilo.

Ojeó la bandeja de comida y el café en la mesita junto a la cama, sintiendo la fresca brisa de la ventana abierta chocar con la cortina transparente.

No… se sentía tan mal ser mimado de vez en cuando por Tsunayoshi.


End file.
